


Un-Named For Now

by little_tinkerxx



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponin loves Ephiny, but she's unsure of how to tell her with a nudge from Xena could everything fall perfectly into place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Named For Now

Ephiny sits in the Queen’s hut talking to Gabrielle about Amazon treaties, Xena paced outside the door wondering when they were going to finish she was really bored, and wanted to drag Gabrielle to bed for a little fun. She looked out across the village to see Eponin looking rather stressed beating thin air with her staff as if it was the worst possible being in the world. Xena made her way over careful not to spook the agitated weapons master, ‘Poni, what’s up?’ Eponin turned around fast nearly hitting Xena with her staff at full speed. ‘Wow, Eponin.’ Xena grabbed the staff quickly bringing Eponin to a standstill. Eponin looked guiltily down at the grass under foot, ‘Sorry Xena, I was just lost in thought’ Xena looked at her curiously, ‘Come on Poni, you can talk to me.’ Eponin looked around the crowded village worriedly, ‘Can we go for a walk?’ Xena looked at her more concerned than before. ‘Yeah sure, woods?’ Eponin smiled slightly ‘Woods’ she nodded. 

Xena and Eponin moved through the woods till they came to a lake and they each sat down looking at the rippling water, ‘So, what’s up Poni?’ Xena turned slightly to look at Eponin, who stayed staring straight at the water. ‘Poni come on you know you can tell me’ Eponin looked at Xena then stared back at the water timidly, ‘I’ve fallen for someone. I think’ she whispered. Xena laughed slightly to herself, ‘Who is it Poni?’ Xena turned smiling at Eponin slightly, she watched as Eponin clammed up. ‘So it’s someone I know then’ Xena smirked looking at Eponin ‘is it Gabrielle?’ she watched as Eponin looked at her shocked ‘No, no way she’s yours and the Queen’ Xena laughed, causing Eponin to laugh also, ‘So who is it then?’ Eponin stopped looking at her and looked back over the lake, ‘Solari?’ Eponin shook her head. ‘Eph?’ Xena watched as Eponin froze completely and wouldn’t look away from the lake. ‘Poni? Is it Eph?’ Eponin still wouldn’t look away from the lake. ‘It’s Eph isn’t it.’ Eponin looked down at her hands and nodded. 

Xena placed her hand on Eponin’s back to try and support her, ‘Don’t worry, just tell Eph she’s not the type of person to use it against you Poni.’ Eponin looked up at Xena in horror, ‘I’m not going to tell her!’ ‘Why?’ Eponin looked back down at her hands, ‘because I know she doesn’t feel the same way about me, why should I humiliate myself in front of Ephiny’


End file.
